The Secretary Cliche
by babi-gurl-chels
Summary: When Ginny lands the job as the personal assistant to the sole owner of Malfoy Incorporated, she thought it was just a job but she never counted on her boss being irresistibly goregous or her job being more the she bargained for...
1. A Rough Start

A/N: Just an interesting idea.

"Well, Ms. Weasley, I believe that would conclude our interview. And after reviewing your resume and responses I'd like to offer you the job." The woman's eyes crinkled at the corners of her eyes when she smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Uldar. This is exactly what I needed." Ginny smiled at the personal secretary of the sole owner of Malfoy Incorporated. When she pictured Malfoy's secretary, she thought of blonde hair and long legs. So when Helga Uldar walked in with her older, rounder appearance and offered her the top secretarial position available in the company, she was shocked, and happy. Shaking the older woman's hand she smiled. "I can start in two weeks."

…Two weeks later…

"Ron! It's not that big of a deal."

"You'll be working for the Ferret. He's been nothing but rotten since we met him!"

Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I _know_ that, Ronald, but I'm just a secretary, and he's the owner of the whole bloody company. It's not like he's going to be paying attention to one unimportant secretary."

"You're going to be his _personal_ secretary. He's going to make you clean his flat, and walk his dog, and expect to be able to shag you on his bloody marble desk whenever he chooses." Ron bellowed, looking rather nauseous. Ginny glared.

"You're over-reacting. Isn't he, Hermione? Malfoy wouldn't dream of letting me in his flat much less on his desk. Besides Ron, I need this job. I need the money, or I'll lose my own shabby flat, and he pays better then any other job offered."

"But Gin—!"

"Stop it, Ron," Hermione interjected, "Ginny's right, you're over-reacting. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Thanks, Hermie." Ginny smiled at her best friend. "I'm taking this job whether you like or not, the least you could do is be supportive. After all, it's not like you offered to help me get a job in your department at the Ministry." She sniffed.

Ron had the grace to look a little bashful at that. "Alright, but I still don't like the idea of you working for the Ferret. At least you gave me a little time to get use to the idea before starting, right? When do you start?"

It was Ginny's turn to look sheepish. "Tomorrow."

…The next day…

Ginny examined her appearance in her mirror for the tenth time before deciding she was ready. With her simple white button up shirt, a plaid vest, knee-length skirt and Mary-Jane shoes complete with stockings, she was sure she professional and in no way giving the wrong impression. Sure it was a little school-girlish, but not in the slutty kind-of-way.

Grabbing her bag, she locked her apartment and headed for the apparition point nearby.

…

Ginny sat at her new desk, admiring her luck at acquiring this position. Her large, black desk was on the top floor of the Malfoy Incorporated. The whole floor consisted of only three rooms: the entrance lobby, where her desk is located right across from the elevator, a business room to the left— of course the company had several, but of all the board rooms she'd seen on her tour, this one was the most grand, complete with a great slab of smooth black marble as the table, more then a dozen stuffed recliners, and a magnificent view— and to the right was Malfoy's own personal office—a man she still had yet to see.

The best part is that since she had yet to actually _see_ Malfoy, it felt like she had her own personal floor. All the secretaries on the main floor dealt with phone calls and visitors, she was only responsible for phone calls and visitors who were important enough to come to Mafloy directly.

Which, thankfully, were few. Right as she leaned back in her chair to relax, because there was really nothing else to do unless her boss or a client came in, the elevator doors opened. She snapped up and smiled brightly, prepared to assist her first customer, when Draco Lucius Mafloy strode through the doors.

"Call that French restaurant _Duex_ and tell them I'll need a table for three for lunch this afternoon at 2. I'll need you to confirm the appointment I have with the Head Goblin of Gringotts here at 11:30 to discuss my account, and please have the head of _Delloure Enterprises_ on my phone in 10 minutes." All this was said in the 10 seconds it took him to cross the lobby to his own personal office. "You get all that, Olga?"

"Umm, I'm not Olga." Ginny spoke quietly, feeling awkward for even having to tell him this. He stopped at his office door and looked at her for the first time.

"_Weasley." _He hadn't said it as an insult, so she tried not to let herself be offended, even as he stood there staring at her in something akin to shock before after a very long moment he cleared his throat. "What are you doing here? Where's Olga?"

Ginny tried to force her voice to work, but it didn't seem to want to cooperate. And who could blame it? Draco Malfoy looked _nothing_ like she remembered him. At school he was pointy, thin, awkward and still unbelievably arrogant and immature.

Now he was… well, _delicious_. His once-pointy face had matured enough to look dashing, he had a broad chin, perfect bone structure, and his eyes were like liquid silver. His blonde hair was immaculate, and the perfectly tailored suit did nothing to hide his trim, lean form. Ginny tried not to stare but knew if she continued checking Malfoy out, she'd start drooling all over his shiny black leather shoes.

"Mrs. Uldar's last day of her two weeks was yesterday. She hired me to take over for her." She hoped she sounded calm and capable, but judging by his skeptical expression he didn't look too convinced. "She already gave me the tour and trained me on the extent of my duties this morning, so I'm all set."

"Humph" was his only response as he critically gave her a once over. She felt her face flush in embarrassment as he took in her school girl shoes, her long, worn pleated skirt, and her rumpled, oversized plain white shirt. All in all, next to him, it was like trying to compare a peasant to a Greek God. When his eyes finally made it back to hers, he looked on the verge of sneering or smirking. He did neither.

"Listen here, Virginia—"

"—Ginerva."

"—if Olga thought you can pull off this job, then I have no doubt you can. But as an employee, how you appear reflects the image of my company as well. So if you want to dress like that when you teach Sunday school, be my guest, but don't come in here looking like a student or a nun to meet my important clients, at least _try_ to look presentable to the public."

If her face was flushed before, now it was burning with unbridled humiliation. "Both schools and churches are respectable operations, so it couldn't hurt to have a least one person reflecting this image on your company."

"True as that may be, the fact remains that I run neither, and I don't expect my employees to dress as such." With the conversation ended to his satisfaction, he entered his office, not once looking back at her. "And I need _Delloure_ on the phone in…" he checked his watch, "four minutes." And he closed his door behind him, leaving her to seethe alone.

…

As soon as Ginny arrived back at her flat she tore off the offending garments and ransacked her dresser for something the Ferret would deem good enough to meet his "important clients." Just the memory of the way that stupid goblin from Gringotts sneered at her once he took in her appearance made her blood boil all over again.

Throwing the last of her clothes into piles on the floor, she screamed in frustration. The bloody bastard, with his bloody insult. "_At least _TRY_ to look presentable_!" She mocked. She'd show HIM "presentable!"

Throwing on a robe, she Flooed Hermione.

"Hermione, we need to go shopping. It's an emergency."

A/N: As strange as it is for me, I'm actually writing with a plot! I know! GASP It may not be fun yet, but it's gonna get fun soon, and every story has to have a beginning, even if it is a boring one. None the less, I'd still love it if you'd review, but I won't update story until I know you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.


	2. Success!

Ginny Weasely knew she was a pretty girl—well, woman actually now

Ginny Weasely knew she was a pretty girl—well, woman actually now. She had been told by ex-boyfriends and her best friends that she had nice eyes, stunning hair, and a pretty decent shape. But the truth was, yes, she was pretty, but she was still just a pretty, plain girl. She was shorter then most of her friends, and her hair—now a dark reddish color—was long and curly. Sure she knew how to tame her curls and primp herself when the occasion called for it, but usually it was just a waste of time and energy just to impress some male who only wanted to find a bed-warmer for a night, so she hadn't bothered to primp in a while.

Which is why, when she was walking down the street to the Malfoy Incorporated building the catcalls startled her at first. Wearing her new black suit she'd bought from her shopping trip with Hermione yesterday, with her red hair flowing straight down her back and her face made up in a way that worked well with her eyes, she felt, well …sexy. Walking to the elevator, Ginny could feel the gaze of more then one set of male eyes follow her as she walked, boosting her confidence more then before, and for their benefit she let her hips sway a little more then necessary.

Finally taking a seat at her own personal desk, she played with her suit before her boss decided to make his appearance. Her suit was a daring two-piece walking the edge of being inappropriate for work. The top was long sleeved but the collar dropped all the way down to show her cleavage and then had only three buttons to ensure her modesty. The bottom was a black knee length skirt, but it was skin tight expect for the small slit in the back. As if the skirt didn't bring enough attention to her butt, her black heels were sure to do the trick.

As if on cue, the elevator opened and her boss swept into the room, looking edible in his grey shirt and long black slacks. His hair was once again perfect, his face as beautiful as a statue. The bastard probably woke up looking gorgeous, when she had to wake up an hour earlier just to fix her hair. Though she wouldn't mind seeing him first thing in the morning, his hair slightly rumpled from sleep, or possibly other things you could do in a bed… Stop it, Ginny! Bad!

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. Is there anything I can help you with?" She said in a sweet chime, batting her eyelashes.

He opened his mouth to answer her, but almost as soon as he looked at her, he snapped it shut. He didn't gape, his eyes didn't widen, but instead he let his gaze linger on her appreciatively, his eyes tracing her body for probably longer then acceptable but he seem didn't care in the least—neither did she. After an eternity, he finally raised his amused eyes to hers, and she could help but notice his eyes were a shade darker, going from liquid silver to a smoldering gray, and she felt her pulse quicken at the thought even as a smug smile made its way to her face.

"No, I should be fine. I'll let you know if I need you."

"Yes sir." She said brightly, and the moment he shut his door behind him, she let a grin take over her entire face. _Success!_

…

Ginny spent the rest of the day pleased with herself, she even wrote Hermie a victory note and sent it off with a company owl to fill up her spare time.

_Success, Hermie! _

_We've got to go out a get 50 more of these! _

_Busy later?_

_-Gin_

And as if Draco reaction wasn't satisfying for her ego, her only other visitor of the day did it wonders. Blaise Zabini came sauntering through around one to visit his best friend. Picking up her phone, she called the room to her right.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini is here to see you."

"I'll be right out." The line went dead.

"Draco's coming out to meet you in a moment." She told Blaise, her voice calm and professional. Sure she'd gone to school with him but she'd never actually talked to him.

"Tell him to take his time, I'm enjoy the view right here." His throaty voice responded. Her eyes looked up at him and saw him leaning against her desk, looking her over and obviously enjoying himself. Her face blushed without her permission. Blaise Zabini was tall, dark and handsome with his black hair, tan skin and crooked white smile—which was currently aimed right at her.

"Blaise, leave Weasely alone." Draco's voice came from the doorway where he was leaning watching them with his ever-present smirk in place.

"Weasley?" Blaise looked shocked for about two seconds before a feral grin took its place, "Ginny Weasley?"

"The one and only." She replied, looking wary.

"Well, someone's grown up since school." He grinned at her.

"That's what usually happens when you graduated five years ago." She smirked at him.

"Indeed. And now you're working for a Malfoy. Isn't that against some Weasley code or something?" He teased.

"Only as much as it is against the Malfoy code to hire one." She shot back, grinning, and Blaise let out a bark of laughter.

"This one's fun Draco. No wonder you enjoy coming to work everyday if you get to look at this gorgeous little piece everyday." He leaned in conspiratorly. "He could have just laid back and let his family's money take care of him, but instead he comes in to work. 100 galleons say it's because he has a shag-worth secretary working for him on his own _personal_ floor." Shag-worthy?

"Or maybe he actually wants to _do_ something useful with his time." She whispered back, despite the blood setting up permanent residence in her cheeks. Blaise peeked back at Draco, who was now regarding them with frustration, probably because he couldn't hear what was being said, before he stood up.

"Nah. Though who knows, now I just may get the inclination to drop by more often, and it's not even my company!" He winked roguishly.

"Are you finished flirting with my secretary, yet? I thought we were grabbing something to eat." Draco's tone seemed flat.

"What's wrong, Drake? Jealous?" He teased his best friend with a cheeky smile. Draco just rolled his eyes and headed to the elevator. Blaise followed him, but only after taking an exaggerated time to say good-bye.

Ginny went home that day with a smile on her face and the fierce desire to buy more outfits while shopping.

A/N: Ahh what fun. Next chappie coming soon—hopefully!—so please review and let me know what you think! 'Til then!


	3. A Little Medieval Idea

The rest of the week passed in a very similar fashion, Draco would walk in, he'd admire her body, she'd admire his, and then he would stalk away giving her directions

The rest of the week passed in a very similar fashion, Draco would walk in, he'd admire her body, she'd admire his, and then he would stalk away giving her directions. Twice Blaise dropped by, both times he lavished his attention on her, enjoying making her blush as though she was sixteen again, before bothering Draco and leaving. His visits were often the high-lights of her day. He made her laugh, but she was sure his flirting was just that-flirting. She was sure it was harmless, not to mention there wasn't much else to do. She was pretty much at the beck-and-call of Malfoy, but did relatively nothing, which, considering how much she was getting paid, was surprising-not that she was complaining. After all, those new outfits wouldn't pay for themselves…

The biggest surprise would be how much she actually enjoyed working with Draco. The man was surprisingly easy to work with, but it was more then that. He had a wicked sense of humor, he liked to pretend he hated his job and was lazy, but if something needed his professional opinion, he was all seriousness. It actually impressed her, not that she'd ever tell him that. All in all, the Ferret turned out to be a decent human being and things between them became a not very exciting, but comfortable pattern.

Until the day Malfoy decided to host a ball –a _ball_, really? It seemed a little medieval if you asked her! But you know, he didn't…--to start off the new London season. When Mr. Malfoy announced this –right in between ordering his coffee and asking about a fax —he also mentioned that he wanted her to accompany him.

And Ginny felt her heart jump up to her throat, and caused her chest to feel tingly.

--Until Malfoy calmly explained that she was attractive enough, that he couldn't choose a date from high society, because that would show favoritism and the whole point of this was networking, and because if he didn't take her, Blaise would and he wouldn't trust Bliase to keep his hands to himself for a whole evening.

That brought her heart back to its rightful place. But she just nodded and got him his fax he requested.

Even with an upcoming ball, there wasn't much to do. Because Malfoy had an event planner work out the details. Ginny was in charge of handling RSVP's and making sure all the right people were coming. Which, unsurprisingly, they were. After all, Draco Malfoy was a powerful young man, and a shrewd business man you did not want to cross.

And so when the day of the ball (Giddy Merlin, she was going to a ball with Draco Malfoy; Ginny couldn't help but wonder if she had stepped into a parallel universe.) She was ready to go. Hermione had helped her pick out her nice dress robes, paid for by her boss, and they were perfect. A forest green silk that shimmered and swayed with her every move, baring her whole back and the skirt flowing gracefully all the way to the floor, and it hugged her every curve. It was made for her.

Hermione had also helped her with the makeup and hair charms so that her makeup accented her eyes, as well as the dress, and her hair was in loose curls piled onto her head.

So when her doorbell rang, she braced herself for her gorgeous boos and found a God on the other side. Draco Malfoy looked like Sin. There was no other way to describe him. Ginny considered skipping his party altogether and just dragging him by his dress robes into her shabby old flat and having her sinfully wicked way with him. The kitchen table was clean, wasn't it? Maybe she could offer him some water and then…

"Nice," he said, looking her up and down, "Can I see the whole thing?" She snapped out of her daydream and turned for him -turning a little slower then necessary as she felt his eyes admire the back of her dress. (Or lack there of.)

"_Very_ nice. Shall we?"

She laughed and accepted his offered arm.

A/N: I _know_ it's short, and I _know_ it's been a long time since an update. But I just love where I'm going soon with this story and I find it hard to sit down and write the not as fun parts first. But I will finish this story. So don't give up on me and review, _review_, REVIEW. That's the only reason I'm still going…


	4. Owned

Arriving at the Malfoy Mansion, Ginny felt her breath rush out from her body

Arriving at the Malfoy Mansion, Ginny felt her breath rush out from her body. It looked amazing! Of course, she'd never been here before, and she was sure it was wonderful on a normal day basis, but _tonight_… Tonight the ballroom was glowing, filled with chatter and laughing, champagne was being served on polished silver, and even the garden was filled with fairy lights to brighten it.

"_Wow_" she whispered, and heard Draco softly chuckle beside her.

"It did turn out quite well, didn't it?" He sent a half-smile, half-smirk her way, but his eyes were kind, so she smiled up at him.

From the moment they entered, they were constantly accosted by rich old men, fawning women, and Draco's old friends. She knew almost no one, and the ones she _did_ recognize from Hogwarts, well, she wished she didn't. After a while, all the faces blurred together and she gave up trying to remember names and just herself try to enjoy the evening. Once they had taken their seats, Ginny glanced around the table and noticed how Draco was conveniently sitting beside a beautiful woman, who looked vaguely familiar. She had short blonde curls, and slanted icy blue eyes, and a figure to die for.

Then it clicked: Ms. Charlotte Delloure, of _Delloure Enterprises_. Ginny had seen her almost as soon as they entered, because she had at once come over to bat her eyelashes at Draco, and had rarely stopped since then. And it was grating on Ginny's nerves. When Ginny had been introduced, the woman had barely glanced at her, and only sent her a territorial glare, before focusing, once again, on the Malfoy heir. Even now, as Draco sat next to his _date_, the woman could barely keep her hands to herself, and Draco did naught but encourage her. He didn't outright flirt, but he was enjoying the attention without a doubt and wasn't trying to hide it.

Ginny forced her hand to drop her fork before she used it as a weapon and ripped out Miss Delloure hair.

"You look like you could use a break." This came out of a very attractive man, grinning like an idiot, sitting in the seat next to her. _Blaise._

"You were supposed to be here hours ago…" She whispered, incensed that he got out of "networking," while she all but suffered.

"I got caught up," he shrugged, appearing nonchalant, before he glanced sideways at her, "dance with me."

She took his pro-offered hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor, not noticing Draco glowering at them. Almost as soon as they began dancing, his hand lowered itself to rest on the bare skin of the small of her back, right above where her dress covered; and pulled her closer then appropriate.

"Blaise!" She said in a scandalized tone, but he just grinned playfully down at her.

"Relax, Ginerva. I just want to see how far we can push my dear Draco before he marches over here and breaks this up."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused. He just winked at her, before twirling her with perfect grace, and as she twirled, she did see.

Draco was fuming over in his seat as he watched them, completely ignoring the woman sitting next to him who had been so captivating to him just a few minutes ago. And though she couldn't figure out why, her drop dead gorgeous bosses almost-jealous glares, the scornful look on the woman who'd made her feel like a squashed bugs face, and Blaise's meaningless teasing, well, it made her feel – she blushed to think it – desirable. Catching on to Blaise's game, she ran her hands up his arms and moved her hips a little more sensually then before, laughing lightly as his hands grasped her hips now.

"It won't be long now," Blaise murmured in her ear, "count to twenty and he'll be here."

_One. Two_. Blaise's eyes glanced over her shoulder, straight at her boss. _Three…_

_Seven. Eight. Nine_… Blaise's grin grew ecstatic, as he watched whatever was happening behind her. She ached to turned around and watch, but it would ruin the whole effect.

_Ten. Eleven… _A warm hand cut between them so subtly that she wondered if she had imagined it, but no, there he was. Draco Malfoy.

"Mind if I cut in?" A smooth voice sliced through her thoughts. Ginny was surprised at how pleasant his voice seemed, but then she saw that the forced politeness didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oh, Draco! If you'll excuse me, Blaise." She beamed at her boss's best friend, something that didn't go unnoticed by the fore-mentioned boss.

"Be good, kids." Blaise said in a cheerful voice, and he was off.

Draco faced Ginny head on, and then right before the silence between them grew too much, he offered his arm. While dancing, he held her at a safe distance, but one of his hands was a little lower then propriety demanded, and his other held hers a little tighter then necessary and his eyes smoldered at her, making her head spin. He looked too good, it just wasn't fair!

"I didn't realize you and Blaise were so close." His tone was light, but there was an edge to it. He was angry at her. She felt her own temper spark.

"He was just entertaining me while my _date_ flirted with every other girl in the room. I'm surprised you noticed I was gone."

He just glared.

"Why does it matter anyways?"

"Because you're my employee, that's why." He said it in such a nonchalant way she felt her spark of temper from before flare to life and consume her.

"Yes, _Ferret_, you're my boss, but that doesn't mean you own me!" She hissed out. He leaned down, his mouth less then an inch away from her ear. His breath caressed her neck, his intoxicating cologne washed over her, making her feel light-headed. Her eyes were closed and his hands ran down her bare arms.

"Doesn't it?" He mocked her, and it jolted her back to reality. Yanking herself out of his reach, she marched out of the ball room and Apparated home.

That… _bastard!_

A/N: Aww, I thought this was going to be a juicy chapter, but I got too carried away in the ball room, so it looks like you'll all have to wait for chapter 5 for the up-coming juiciness! If you review, it'll make you happy. _Really!_ See, reviews make me happy, which causes me to write more, which means I update more often, which will make whomever likes this story happy! See?? :


	5. Making Up? Or Not!

A/N: This chappie is not for anyone under 17

A/N: This chappie is not for anyone under 17! (That's a fair warning!)

How dare he! _How DARE he!_

Ginny arrived at her flat, immediately stomping around her flat, unsure if she wanted to change first or Floo Hermione and vent first. She had decided on changing and had just made it to her bedroom when she heard a most unwelcome voice yelling at her in _her_ own apartment…

…_In her apartment!?_

"Ginerva! Get back here!" Now she stomped towards her living room, only to find her disgustingly delicious boss demanding her presence. She would really, _really_ love to strangle him. Or jump him…

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing here!" She glared at him and he returned it.

"I wasn't done with you yet."

"Well, too damn bad for you. You can tell me later at work when you can pay me to listen to you, but you don't pay me enough to expect me to listen to you when I'm in my own house and off the clock!" That probably wasn't true, as he paid her a very generous amount, but still…

She had almost made it back to the safety of her bedroom when he caught her forearm in his firm grasp, and turned her to face him. She was ready with a scathing retort, but then she noticed how damn _close_ he was, and how damn _hot_ he was. His eyes bored into her, with more intensity then she'd thought the Ferret capable of; and his lips were just mere inches away, she could easily just lean in and finally, after weeks of wondering, find out what those lips felt like, what they _tasted _like. His body was close, too close, and she could feel his heat pouring off of him, surrounding her, making it hard to breathe.

And then he kissed her, without even a warning. One minute they were glaring at each other and the next his lips were assaulting hers in an alarmingly mind-blowing way. Her mind had frozen in shock, but her body apparently didn't need her minds help to know how it wanted to respond. Because she was kissing him back as feverishly as he was. Her arms locked around his shoulders, her hands tangling in his hair, and she felt his hands wandering her body, pinching here, caressing there, and _Oh Merlin,_ please don't let him stop…

She felt him chuckle. "My name's Draco, Gin, not Merlin."

…

Had she said that out LOUD?

Before she had the chance to even blush he had pushed her up against her hallway wall and pinned her there with his body. His sculpted, scorching body was pressed so hard into hers she was surprised they hadn't welded together. And she could feel every inch of him. _Every_ inch. Every _aroused_ inch. She gasped as he ground his hips against hers, and his lips then started trailing down her throat, kissing and biting.

Her body was more then willing to continue this, but when she felt his hands beginning to lift up her dress, her mind went into overdrive. This was Draco Malfoy, her _boss_, could she really do this? Against the wall in her hallway? Could she really-?

And then her dress was around her waist and his oh-so skilled fingers began their magic and Oh yes, she could do this, she wanted this… And after just a few minutes of his digits teasing her into oblivion, she cursed and pushed him away. He looked surprised and affronted, but then she went to work on his trousers and he had no complaints. Ginny practically growled as her fingers slipped and stumbled, it had never been this hard before, but then she hadn't been this ready to explode then either.

Finally he took pity on her, laughing, and quickly unbuckled his pants and let them fall. And she could do nothing but stare. Merlin, she'd felt him rubbing against her before and had of course been impressed, but wow. It was official, Draco Malfoy was perfect, the bloody bastard. He laughed at her expression, before leaning in and nipping at her ear, whispering hotly "You ready for the main event, Miss Weasley?"

"Fuck _yes._" And once the words were out of her mouth, his insistent mouth was over hers again, but he broke off just in time to hear her scream of appreciation as he drove his cock into her with so much force she could swear she felt him all the way up to her throat. And then she needed more. Pressing herself against the wall, she quickly secured both of her legs around his waist and braced herself against the wall for the pounding of pleasure this was sure to be. And Draco didn't disappoint.

She very much appreciated his toned body for able to support both of their thriving bodies as well as keep up a steady, forceful rhythm. Each time he drove into her the friction just about drove her mad, and she could feel her nails biting into the skin on her shoulders, but she didn't care. She was close; she was so bloody _close…_

When her climax came, it took complete control of her. She probably screamed herself hoarse, but she hadn't really expected- well, it had never been quite like _that_ before, that strong, that over-whelming. She must have been doing something very, very wrong if this is what sex was supposed to feel like. Draco had followed right after her and was now shaking in the after-effects of his own climax. And once her breathing began to calm her brain began to race.

Oh Merlin, her boss. Did this mean he expected her to quit? Even if he didn't, should she? Could she even trust herself to keep working for him, while knowing he was such a good lay?

He must have caught her frantic look, because he took her face securely between his hands and kissed her, long and sensually. When he pulled away, she felt lightheaded. She saw his smug smile on his face and tried to make herself be mad at him but couldn't even focus enough to do so.

"I'll see you Monday, Miss Weasley." And then he was gone.

A/N: I kind of expected them to have a bigger fight and a smaller sex scene, but uhh, well this is how it turned out. Hope it's not a disappointment for my beloved readers. Anyone else interested in how Ginny's going to react to that line there?! Ahahah. Well, guys, hope you enjoyed and should you feel inclined, reviews make me happy! 8D Well then, 'til next time!


	6. Desks are for More then Just Writing

A/N: ANOTHER WARNING! Not for anyone under 17! Maybe now would be a good time to stop reading this… ;-)

It was not a good idea to allow Ginny to have all Sunday off. After the ball on Saturday night, which was followed by ehh- other activities, Ginny had gone a little insane. Of course as soon as Draco Apparated away, she'd fumed. How could he just _leave_ like that?! The next morning she'd woken up and written her resignation letter, before ripping it up, and burning it. And then she wrote another, and another, and then she actually sent one off, telling herself the whole time there was no bloody way she could keep working with such an arrogant, pompous sex god of a man. Of course, as she saw the owl fly away, she had panicked and had managed to bribe the owl back with treats just in time. Finally she gave up. She would just have to show up on Monday and see if she could continue doing her job like normal, and if not, she'd just quit.

…

She showed up Monday earlier then usual, sitting anxiously at her desk, arranging and rearranging her papers for the third time already. By the time Malfoy walked through the elevator doors Ginny had been trying force herself to calm down, failing miserable. It didn't help that her boss, instead walking straight to his office while delivering orders, as was usual, he just stepped in and looked at her. He looked pleased – though she wasn't sure if he was pleased with her, himself, or just life in general – but at least he wasn't smirking in a superior way.

"Have a good weekend, Ginny?" He purred, and the smirk she'd been dreading made its appearance. Bad idea.

"It was rather boring actually." She made her tone bored, and instead of the anger she'd expected, he grinned. She was momentarily dazzled by the absolute beauty of his face when he smiled (probably because a smile was so rare!)

"Is that so?" She just nodded sagely.

"Such a shame."

"Is there, uhh- anything I can get for you Mr. Malfoy?" Biting her lip, Ginny was hoping for instructions. Instead, all she got was a:

"Yes. I'd like to have one _weasel_ in my office in two minutes, please." And he sauntered out, not noticing her dumb-struck expression. Did- did he expect her to -?

Two minutes later she walked into his office, her face burning, half-hoping it was just business and half-hoping he just wanted to have his naughty way with her again. He was seated at his desk; twirling a pencil - Ginny refrained from rolling her eyes – and watched as he smiled a wolfish smile as she entered.

"Right on time."

"Punctuality was one of the reasons you hired me." She was trying very hard to find somewhere safe to rest her eyes, but every time she looked at him, she thought of all the different surfaces in this room alone she could drag him to and screw him shamelessly on. It was probably best to just look over his shoulder…

"But not the _only _reason, I assure you." Wow, no mistaking that tone. She wasn't in here for business.

"Glad to hear it."

"Come here, Weasel." His voice was husky, and she felt her whole body quiver at the sound.

"Mal- Malfoy, I don't think we should do this…"

"And why not?" He laughed. And she glared.

"Because it's wrong."

"I disagree. And what I say goes." Ginny stared; not believing the prat actually just said that.

"So you expect me to sleep with you because _what you say goes!?"_ He seemed ready to laugh at the ferocity in her tone, but – luckily for _him_! – He didn't, but he did purse his lips in mock-consideration.

"Yes." And Ginny slammed her way out of the room, grabbing her bag, and snatched the resignation letter she'd brought along – just in case! – And stormed back into his office. He was reclined in the chair, and watched amused as she approached him and slammed a paper onto his desk in front of him and crossed her arms across her chest, and waited. He looked barely interested as he glanced at the paper, but it only lasted a second, because as soon as he knew what he was staring at he was alert, on his feet, and angry.

"_No."_ Now he was the one glaring, and the heat aimed at her seemed to set her body on fire.

"What do you _mean _'no,' I can quit if I want to!" Ginny haughtily glared right back at him.

"I refuse to accept this." He seemed just as stubborn as she. _Damn…_

"Too bloody bad for you!"

Draco seemed ready to yell right back, but instead he just let his breath out in an angry rush, rubbing his temples, before finally looking up at her and smirking. Ginny could feel her blood boiling in her veins at that smirk. She somehow managed to _not_ slap him, which was quite a feat at this point.

"Fine, we'll play this your way." He walked around his giant desk to stand right in front of her, and sat on the edge as he considered her. "Tell me, Miss Weasley, why you wish you leave my employment?" She gaped at him for a second or five, thrown off by his sudden chance of pace, before gathering her wits and answering just as formally.

"Because this job is… more then I expected it to be, sir." He smiled, and moved closer to her so that he was only inches away and she knew he could hear her breathing hitch.

"You seem to be able to handle all my expectations _very_ well, though." Ginny saw him leaning his face towards her and closed her eyes, and berated herself for being disappointed when he stoped centimeters away. His breath caressed her cheek as he whispered, "Was there some unpleasant task that brought you to this decision? Any gruesome thing expected of you that you disliked?"

"N – n –_no_." His lips traced her jaw softly, causing her to gasp quietly. "I just_ ohh_… I don't want to get paid for enjoying something so much."

He chuckled, and pushed her up against the desk that had somehow gotten behind her at some point. "You're not quitting, Ginny." His husky voice rumbled through her, and it wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"I know." She whispered, before pulling his lips roughly against hers. Ginny was pleased she'd managed to surprise him this time instead of the other way around. But her sense of triumph was lost in the sensations his glorious lips bestowed upon her, and her body was more then willing to have a repeat of Saturday night. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist, loving the feel of his body molding against hers. Holding him firm with her thighs wrapped tightly around him, Ginny ground her hip slowly and roughly into his. She was rewarded by the noise he made that was something between a gasp and a groan. He seized her hips tightly to the point where she would probably have bruises tomorrow, and pulled her aching core so close to his cock that if they hadn't been still dressed, he would have been inside her. Hmm...

Ginny slid off the desk, hiking her own skirt up this time. She pointed at his trousers and he caught onquickly. He finished before her and watched as her skin tight skirt, once around her hips, revealed black lace panties, which she slid right down her long legs. Unable to take it anymore, Draco grabbed her and kissed her, one hand knocking any obstructions off his desk and on to the floor with a crash, and the other maneuvering the red haired vixen on it. Once she was in place, he pushed her into a laying position, put her ankles on his shoulders, and grabbed her waist and buried himself as deep inside of her as he could go.

Ginny threw her head back against the hard wood of his desk, keening. She would never grow tired of the feel of Draco slamming inside her. Her body wouldn't – couldn't – adjust. Every pump into her was like it was the first one every time, and it was going to drive her _fucking_ _insane_. She could feel her climax coming, and pressing her still-heeled feet into his shoulders; she began begging for him to make her cum, and watched with pleasure-hazy eyes as he sped up even more, his hands bruising her hips now the only thing keeping her from sliding under the pressure. Ginny was writhing and mewling and arching, unable to stand it anymore, needing the release! And after a particularly hard stroke that made her scream, Draco snuck his fingers between their bodies, needing to end it.

"I'm going to cum, Weasel, so you need to cum _now!_" He ground out his demand with his eyes squeezed shut, rubbing her clit. And it sent her soaring over the edge.

…

"Ginny." She opened her eyes to see Draco's face break into a half-smile. Groggily she sat up, and watched Draco zip up his pants before turning and grinning down at her.

"You actually passed out." Ginny blushed.

"I think I was having trouble breathing and just stopped all together at one point." She smiled too, completely content for the moment, her body thrumming happily with the after effects of their sex. Draco just laughed and pulled her into a standing position, and then he did something that surprised her: he kneeled down and drew her discarded knickers into their rightful place, letting his hands linger on her thighs and hips, before modestly sliding her skirt down her legs.

"I like these shoes." His finger traced her high heel with a finger before standing.

"You only like them when they're wrapped around you waist… or neck, I guess." She laughed. He grinned and nodded.

"That's the truth."

She grinned back wickedly.

"Then you'll _love_ my red heels."

A/N: Ahh, it was only a matter of time before they made good use of that desk anyways, might as well as been now… Lol! Review and let me know your thoughts, comments, concerns, and questions, because nothing makes me feel appreciated more. :-) Ta!


End file.
